Pokeformers (My version)
by Goji Pax
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Meets Pokemon**

 _ **I own Nothing!**_

Chapter 1

"My Name is Optimus Prime"

 _ **Johto Region**_

Ash heard a loud explosion in the sky. "What was that?" He asked his 2 friends who were with him. Misty and Brock were well over the age of 18 at the time but that didn't matter to Ash or to his Pokemon Pikachu because what did matter to him right now was the five fiery glowing objects in the sky that were crashing into the Johto region. What are they? he thought. After one of them had crashed nearby Ash went to investigate to see what it was. "Ash!" Misty screamed as she tried to keep up with him. "Hey! Wait for us!" Brock added also as they ran after their friend. When Ash and the others arrived at the crashing site, they were amazed at the site. It was shaped like an egg somewhat but instead of being small it was about the size of Ash's Bayleef and was black instead of white. "What is that thing?" Brock asked, being amazed at the site. Suddenly, without warning it started to change from its egg-shaped form into a small robot no bigger than Ash himself. "Whoa!" Ash said scrambling back to the safety of the rim of the crater. It was no use anyway because the robot had already saw him and his friends. Ash was surprised what the robot did next. First it walked up to him, studied him for a little bit, and then pointed at something behind Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. When they turned around after seeing that there was nothing there, Ash jumped in fright of what he saw in front of his own face.

The robot had transformed into him. Well at least, the face turned into his. The only reason he knew the robot hadn't ran away because he saw pieces of flesh covering the robotic parts of the other Ash's face. "You changed your face into mine." Ash said to the other Ash. "Yes," the other Ash replied in the same voice as Ash. "And I can do so much more." "So who are you?" Brock asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "My name is Optimus Prime," the robot replied as he looked towards a blue and red flaming Peterbilt that was nearby. As the gang watched, Optimus started turning into the vehicle. When he had just finished transforming, Optimus began transforming back into a robot, except this time when he transformed, he looked like as if he had armor on him. "I am the leader of a group of autonomus robots from our mechanical homeworld planet of Cybertron." "But you can just call us Autobots for short." A Charizard added as it walked by. Along with the Charizard, there was a Blastoise , a Venasaur, and a Glaceon. "Hey!" Ash screamed as his Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and follwed them. Then like Optimus, the pokemon also started to transform into robots "Autobots." Misty repeated as she looked the Glaceon that was spinning and doing a headstand as it transformed into a robot. When they finished transforming, the one who was a Venasaur smacked Optimus on the arm and said, "Nice job Optimus, I see you have already made a human friend." "Leave him alone Ironsaur," The robot who was a Glaceon said, "but seriously Optimus, why does your face look like the human's leader?" "Whatever makes you that is not nesseccary, Jazz." "How did you learn to talk like us?" Ash asked amazed at the Autobot's ways of talking. "We have learned your langauge by simply looking at something you call the World Wide Web." Optimus replied, standing up straight. "This is Jazz," He said to Ash and his friends as he pointed to the robot who was once a Glaceon. " 'Sup kids?" Jazz asked as he looked around at his surroundings before settling his sights on a car that was badly damaged, "This looks like a good place to hide!" he said as he jumped on top of it, damaging it even more. "And my first mate, Ironsaur." Optimus continued as Ash, Misty and Brock looked at the big, muscular robot that was once a Venasaur. Ironsaur looked at them before activating his cannons. The sight of that made Brock go in his pants. "Easy Ironsaur," Optimus said, putting his hand up. "What?" Ironsaur said confused, "I just showing them my cannons." "This is Ratchet." "Hmmm." The Autobot who was a Charizard hummed before saying, "I do believe that these humans are scared of us." "This is Blasthead" "I'm ready for some bashing!" The Autobot who was once a Blastoise screamed as he threw some air punches. "And you Gaurdian, Bumblechu." Optimus finished saying as Ash looked at his former Pokemon in shock. His only Pokemon friend, a robot? "Your my gaurdian?" "Pika-pika-chu!" the tiny Autobot replied as he nodded his head. "His voicebox was damaged in battle." Ratchet said as he pointed a laser at Bumblechu's throat causing him to cough, "I'm still working on it." Misty looked at Optimus and asked, "Why are you here?" "We are here to protect the Allspark," Optimus replied, his impression of Ash's face becoming very stern. "before it can fall into the hands of Megatron." "Mega-what?" Brock asked, his face confused. And as soon as Optimus heard that he began to tell them about the war.

I added Bulkhead to this crossover because I felt like it wasn't right to let Jazz be the autobot who dies. But hey this is a crossover so who cares anyway?

Ash: So Pikachu was just an Autobot all along?

Optimus Prime: Yes he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Meets Pokemon**

 _ **I own Nothing!**_

Chapter 2

Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers!

"Our robotic home planet of Cybertron was ravaged by war," Optimus Prime began as he started to make a map of Cybertron from a laser. "Megatron was the cause of all of it," He continued, "All those who defied him were destroyed." As he said that, Megatron in the flashback threw a rod at an autobot who was standing up that killed him instantly. "Megatron followed the cube to Earth where Sam Oak found him." "Professor Oak." Ash murmured, looking at the Autobot leader. "It was a mistake that nearly revealed our very presence." In the flashback, an Arcinine starts running towards a hole in the ground. "Come back!" The young Professor Oak yelled out as he ran after the flaming dog pokemon only for him tripped and fall straight into the hole. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed. After he had finally land in a safe spot, he noticed the stasis body of Megatron and approached it cautiously. "He accidently activated his navigational system." Optimus continued as the young professor in the flashback spun one of Megatron's wheels on his hand, causing a humming noise and red lights starting to glow in the decepticon leader's eyes. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sam cried as a blinding light hit him straight in the chest, causing him to become unconscious and faint. "The key to finding the Allspark were encoded on his Ultraball." "How did you know about his pokeball collection?" Ash asked in surprise. "Ebay."Optimus replied. "If the Decepticons find the Allspark," Ratchet added as he curled his hand into a fist, "they will use it to transform Earth machines and rebuild a new army." "And the human and pokemon race will be extinguished," Optimus finished as he and his Autobot crew straightened up. "Ash, Misty, and Brock, you are the key to our suvival." After a few moments of silence, Misty said, "We should contact Professor Oak."

"Hm." Professor Oak replied the next morning while speaking to Ash and the others through a face-to-face communicator, "I do believe that I have experienced something similar to the description that you have just described to me." "Really?" Ash asked in concern. He wanted to know to if the Professor still had the Ultraball that Optimus had told them about. "Yes but I was only a child at the time." "But do you still have the Ultraball that you carried with you at the time?" Brock asked. "I believe I still do." Professor Oak replied with curiosity," But why would you want to see a dusky old Pokeball anyways?" "Because," Ash replied at first before saying, "I just want to see if it's still great at catching Pokemon." _That was lame_. He thought. _Will the Professor even believe me?_ He did. "That's fine then," He replied, "I'll send it to you as soon as possible." "Really?" Misty asked in relief. "We'll see you later Professor Oak. Bye!" Ash said before hanging. As soon as they hanged up, they went to the forest to tell the Autobots on what the Professor just told them.

After they told the Autobots, Optimus's impression of Ash's face became serious and said, "I do believe that we are celebrating a little too soon." Why is that Optimus?" Jazz asked curiously. "Because look!" Optimus responded, pointing to a rustle in the bushes. "Autobots!" Optimus Prime ordered as he made his hand turn into a sword, "Prepare for an ambush attack!" When he finished saying that, a giant robot that looked like Meowth came out of the bush. "Decepticons!" Ironsaur yelled out as he was getting ready to transform. "That's not a Decepticon!" Ash replied in shock as he tried to scramble away from the robot. "That's Team Rocket!" Brock finished as a claw came out of the Meowth robot and took Bumblechu before he could transform into his robot form. "Pikaaaaaaa!" He cried as he was carried into the robot. "That was a pretty easy catch don't you think Meowth?" James said inside the robot "Meowth that's right!" Meowth replied as he, Jessie, and James rose out of the robot on a platform, holding Bumblechu inside an electric-proof ball. "Whoa!" Meowth said in surprise when he Optimus and Ash. "I'm seeing double now!" "Yeah I see 2 twerps!" James added as he rubbbed his eyes. "You idiots!" Jessie yelled at them, "If there are 2 twerps don't you think that means twice the amount of pokemon to steal!" "Oh Yeah!" James said and jumped back inside the robot and tried to shoot a pokeball at Ironsaur. "Hey!" Ironsaur yelled out as he dodged it. "Watch where you throw that will you?!" "I don't think their listening, Ironsaur!" Ratchet said as he did a flame wheel attack. "Then let's make 'em listen." Blasthead responded as he charged at the robot with his cannons in the air. "Blasthead no!" Optimus shouted to Blasthead. It was too late. The robot saw Blasthead charging towards them and used a net to capture him. "There's no time for keeping the charade up!" Optimus Prime shouted as he cut Blasthead loose."Autobots!" Optimus yelled, "Transform and save Bumblechu!" "Alright!" Jazz cried out happily, "Time to kick some butt!" As the Autobots started to transform, Meowth shouted, "Hey look! The Pokemon are evolving!" "Not evolving!" Ironsaur remarked as he finished transforming, "Transforming!" "Yeah!" Jazz shouted as he jumped on top of Team Rocket's robot, "So why don't you give us our friend back?!" "I don't think so!" Jessie replied as she activated the rocket boosters. "Now you'll never see your Pokemon ever again!" James taunted. They prepared to blast off but surprisingly, nothing happened! "What just happened!" Jessie screamed frustrated, "That's the great thing about being a wrecker!" Blasthead said as he used hydro-pump on the robot causing it to fall over. "Is that you get to break things whenever you want to and you won't get in trouble!" And when they were finished with destroying the robot. they rescued Bumblechu and started to celebrated. "Yahoo!" Blasthead shouted in victory, "that's the end of those guys!" "That's what you think Autobots!" Meowth said as it started to change.


End file.
